<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence is not Golden by eerian_sadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825573">Silence is not Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow'>eerian_sadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jazz Prime [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Time Travel, jazz prime - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Until he was back in the 80s, Excogitus Prime didn't really realize how much he had missed music while everyone was busy trying to survive.</p><p>Or, Bluestreak and Blaster help Excogitus Prime remember that music soothes the soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jazz Prime [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/25814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence is not Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts">Zarushin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series of shorts runs concurrently to "Past Imperfect" but since they're all on the same theme, I decided to put them into their own fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Excogitus was walking past Bluestreak’s room when he heard the music. It was definitely an eighties classic, with a dance pop beat and lots of synthesizers and he caught himself bobbing his head as he walked away. He didn’t have time to stop, but it was nice to hear some tunes again.</p><p>2. The next time he encountered a bit of contemporary music, Blaster walked into the commissary playing Metallica as loudly as he could get away with inside the Ark. He’d never been as big a fan as Blaster, but Excogitus smiled anyway. It was familiar, and helped bury the memory of his old friend’s death.</p><p>3. “Come on, Jazz, dance with me!” He was helpless to resist as Bluestreak grabbed his hands and pulled him to the dance floor. The piece was something Human-old, a waltz by an artist he couldn’t immediately name, and Excogitus Prime was happy to let the Praxian take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>4. “I’d forgotten how much I liked MJ.” Excogitus took the remote from Brawn so that the minibot couldn’t change the channel from MTV, then he turned off his visor and let himself just listen.</p><p> </p><p>5. “I know you can’t come to the concert,” Bluestreak said, handing him a small portable monitor. “So Rewind promised to set up a live feed once we got there. I mean, he’ll record it too, but that’s not the same.”</p><p>“Thanks, Blue.” Excogitus took the monitor and tucked it into his subspace. “That’s probably the most thoughtful thing anyone’s done for me in a long time. You guys have fun tonight, hear me?”</p><p>“We will.” The sniper smiled brightly and reached forward to pull the future Prime into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>6. “Uh, mechs, I didn’t order anything.” Excogitus stared at the box in front of him like it was a rust-bearing mechanimal. </p><p>“We know.” Blaster and Bluestreak were almost vibrating with excitement at whatever they’d done. The red and yellow mech gestured toward the package. “We did, for you. Open it.”</p><p>“All right.” He activated the smallest of the energy blades housed in his fingertips and carefully cut the box open. When the cardboard fell away, it revealed a new turntable and a stack of records. He felt his ventilations catch as he sorted through the pile; all his old favorites were here along with a few new-to-him albums. “Wow! Thank you don’t seem like enough, mechs.”</p><p>“We noticed how quiet it always was in your quarters, and that wasn’t at all like you, so we just wanted to help.” Bluestreak beamed at him. “I’m glad you like it. Let me know what you think of the Kome Kome Club.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>